Coming Out Is Hard To Do
by chaingangprincess1978
Summary: John and Randy discover that they love each other. Now they are faced with the very real situation of coming out. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Randy Orton came downstairs into the living room after he finshed tucking his daughter Alanna into bed for the night. He took a deep breath as he sat down in his favorite easy chair. This was not going to be easy, but he knew he had to do it...it was best for everyone, himself, Sam, Alanna.

Randy's wife, Samantha turned to face him as he sat down.

"All right. So what is it that you need me to know?" she asked him.

Randy took another deep breath and let it out very slowly. Here it was! The moment of truth. There was no turning back now.

"Sam, honey, this is going to be hard for you to hear. And if you hate me when I'm finished telling you then I completely understand. But you need to know, because I can't go on lying to myself and to you. I've fallen in love with someone else."

Sam sat there a moment before she answered. "I see, so who is it?" she asked.

Randy took yet another deep breath in and let it out slowly again. Praying she would understand.

"It's John." he said quickly.

Sam smiled.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were gonna quit beating around the bush and actually tell me about it."

Randy's eyes went wide, and he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"You knew?" he said.

"Randy, I'm not stupid." Sam told him "I've seen the way you and John look at each other. I actually think it's kinda cute."

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. We aren't ready to come out yet. You're the only one who knows so far."

"What about Nicole?" Sam asked.

"John told me that he was going to tell her when he got home. I just hope she is as understanding as you were."

"Randy, honey, all I want is for you to be happy. And if your feelings for John make you happy, then I wish you both well."

**MEANWHILE AT JOHN'S HOUSE**

John Cena sighed as he went out to the patio of his Florida home. With him he carried a bottle of beer for himself, and a glass of red wine, for his girlfriend Nikki Bella.

This was gonna suck, and John knew it. However the truth was that he couldn't keep lying to himself and to Nikki. He needed to clear the air.

"Nicole, babe, there's some stuff you need to hear. And if you feel like you never wanna talk to me again after I tell you. Then that's cool, and I will understand." he said.

Nikki looked up from her iPhone where she was chatting with her sister Brie on Skype.

"I gotta go sis, John just told me he needs to talk. It looks serious." she said.

After Nikki was off the phone, John sat down on the chaise lounge next to hers.

"All right John, what is it that's so darn important?"

"Nicole, babe...this is gonna be rough, and if you never wanna see me again after I tell you this...then that's cool. You have every right to be upset or whatever. But the truth is, I am in love with someone else." John said to her.

Nikki looked at him, with a surprised expression.

"So who is it?" she asked

"It's Randy."

"Randi? Who's Randi? Is it that little slut that comes to all the shows with the tube top on that says Mrs. Cena?"

"No Nik...Randy...with a y. As in Orton."

"John...have you completely lost your mind? You can't be in love with Randy...you're not gay."

"Actually I think I am...or bisexual at the very least." John told her.

"No way John...no way...you are not doing this to me...not after all the crap you put me through when I moved in here."

"And what would you rather I do...go on lying to you. Seeing Randy behind your back? Call me crazy but I knew that there was no way I could do that! Also, since we are on the subject of Me and Randy, you can't tell anyone about us. You are the only one who knows, besides Samantha."

"What? So I'm supposed to just go on being your beard?" Nikki asked him, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come on Nik...I'm sorry. I never meant for it to be like this. But I knew that I had to be honest with you. I thought you would be grateful that I at least had the decency to come out and tell you and not run around behind your back."

"Well you thought wrong! Jesus, John! It's bad enough I have to put up with all those women throwing themselves at you when we do signings. Now you're sitting here telling me that you're gay...or bisexual, and that you're in love with Randy? That's pretty low, and a serious slap in the face, John."

"I know babe. I still care about you. And I still love you lots. It's just that I think it's more like a friendly thing, or more like a sister."

"YOUR SISTER?!" Nikki exploded. "John...seriously, you don't do some of the things we've done with your sister!"

Nikki turned away from him then. It broke John's heart to hear her quiet sobs. However, he knew that he had done the right thing in telling her.

John reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped.

"For what it's worth, Nik, I really am sorry." John said to her.

"You know what, John, I really don't think that you are; but you WILL be. I think you were just looking for a way out and decided that this was it. Well guess what, honey. NOBODY screws with Nikki Bella! You've messed with the wrong girl John. You'll pay for this, and I do mean, PAY." she said, sounding almost evil.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to the tabloids. To People Magazine, I'll bet they'd pay me a pretty penny for a story like this. I'll bet Make-A-Wish would love to hear that their most requested celebrity is a closet case cock sucking homo!"

"Please Nik...It doesn't have to be like this. You're not being very reasonable." John pleaded with her.

"Well John, maybe you should have thought about the consequences."

John sighed. He knew that there would be no reasoning with Nikki tonight. She was very stubborn when she wanted to be. Yes she was hurting. John could see that. However he did not think that it was very fair of her to want to destroy his career.

He went upstairs to his office and got on the phone. He decided that first person that he needed to call was Vince. Vince needed to know before the story got out.

John dialed the number for WWE corporate offices in Stanford. He asked to be put through to Vince's office. But he was told that Mr. Mc Mahon had left the building and gone home. John thanked Vince's secretary and hung up. He dialed Vince's home line.

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice.

"Hi...Linda? It's John Cena." he said,

"Oh hello John." she said.

"I need to speak with the boss. Is he home?"

"No I'm sorry John. He's not in right now. Can I help?" Linda asked him

"Well...I don't know where to start. Linda. I'm kind of going through something, and I think that you and Vince might need to know about it."

"Okay John, whatever it is, you can tell us. We have an open door policy. You know that."

"You better sit down. Linda, a few months back Randy Orton and myself had a bit of an interesting encounter."

Linda remained silent, listening.

"There was some drinking involved, and things got a little crazy. Linda...Randy and I discovered that we...well...we uh...we love each other." John stammered.

"Finally! I was wondering when you two were going to come to Vince and I. John I've known since the company Christmas Party when you and Randy dissapeared together for an hour. I'm pretty sure that this won't be such a big surprise to Vince either. So why is it that you need to speak to him?

"Well I think we may have a problem, Linda. I told Nicole about Randy and I tonight; she wasn't very happy about it, to say the least. She's trying to blackmail me, threatening to go to the tabloids and to People Magazine. She even threatned to call up Make-A-Wish and tell them. I'm scared Linda! This is my career that we're talking about." John rambled on.

"I see." Linda replied. "Well don't you worry, John. I will let Vince know what's going on as soon as he comes home. He'll take it from there. I'm pretty sure that you have nothing to worry about as far as Nikki is concerned. After all, we're the ones who sign her pay cheques. If she wants to play hard ball, we can play hard ball."

"Thank you Linda, Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, and John?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations to You and Randy. I think you look very cute together." Linda told him.

John got off the phone and went into the guest bathroom to take a long, hot shower. As he did he couldn't help letting his thoughts wander to Randy. He decided that he would sleep on it, and then call Randy in the morning and fill him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning. John received a phone call from Vince. He was relieved to hear that Linda had filled him in on everything that was happening the very moment that he had arrived home last night.

"Don't you worry about Nikki, John. I'll handle her." Vince reassured him.

John got ready and left for the gym for his morning workout as usual. Nikki was very quiet and didn't even say goodbye as he left. That was okay with John. He couldn't stand the scathing looks.

Meanwhile, Nikki was in the kitchen eating her breakfast when her phone rang beside her. Not even bothering to look at the screen to see who was calling she hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yes, good morning, Nikki. This is Vincent Kennedy Mc. Mahon calling. I am in my office on a conference call with Paul Levesque, my daughter Stephanie, and my attorney."

"Hiya Vince, what's up?"

"I think you know, Ms. Bella; and that's Mr. Mc Mahon to you."

"Ms. Bella, Mr. Mc Mahon has informed me of the situation involving you and his employee John Cena. I advise that you cease and desist with any and all intentions to blackmail Mr. Cena regarding his sexuality. John Cena as he appears in WWE is a registered copyrighted trademark of World Wrestling Entertainment Incorprated, as is Randy Orton for that matter so are you, and your sister Brie as The Bella Twins. Should you persist with your intentions, My Client, Vincent Kennedy Mc Mahon will have no choice but to take full legal action against you." said a stern female voice that Nikki did not recognize.

"Let me make this real simple for you, Nicole." Vince said. "If you even so much as say one bad word about my Star or any other members of my roster, I will terminate you so fast your head will spin and then I will sue you until you have nothing left to sue for. Both you, and your sister Brie will never work in this business again. I will see to that personally. You got me?"

"Yes sir." Nikki said, quietly.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" Vince said.

"Yes sir." Nikki said, a little louder.

"Good." Vince said with an icy tone to his voice and hung up.

Nikki finished her breakfast. Cleaned up after herself and went about her business. She was in the bedroom packing her clothes into suitcases when she heard John arrive home from the gym.

John came upstairs and walked right past Nikki into the ensuite, stripping off his clothes, and tossing them into the hamper.

Nikki followed John into the bathroom and it was as he was turning on the shower that he noticed her standing there.

"Oh hi Nikki." he said.

"John, I'm gonna move out. I'm gonna go stay with Brie and Dan. I'll be gone by the end of the week."

"Ok. Whatever. If I'm not here, leave the keys with the maid."

"John I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. I can't risk destroying so many lives."

"Nik, I gotta say, this is a total about-face, what brought this on?" John asked her, though he already knew.

"I got a phone call from Vince and his lawyer this morning." she said.

"Oh, really?" John asked "What did they say?"

"They gave me a bunch of legal mumbo-jumbo. They told me that if I was to out you and Randy, that Vince would have no choice but to fire Me and Brie, and sue me for everything I have and then some. I can't do that John, Brie would never forgive me if I ruined her career for something that had nothing to do with her."

Nikki turned and left then. John took his shower, and then when he was finished he went into his office to call Randy who he was sure must have been going crazy waiting to hear from him.

John dialed the number.

"Hello?" answered a little voice.

"Hi Alanna! It's Uncle John, is Daddy home?"

"Hi Uncle John...Yep Daddy's here...just a sec...DAAAAAAADDY! UNCLE JOHN'S ON THE PHONE!" she called.

Just then Randy took the phone. John heard him tell Alanna to go see what Mommy was doing.

"Hey you...I was just thinking about you." Randy said.

"Hi Randy. I want you to know that I told Nicole."

"Okay, how did it go?"

"Well, she wasn't happy about it to say the least. She threatened to out us. No worries though, I got on the horn to the boss and had him fix her wagon. She won't be saying anything now. How about on your end, How did Sam take it?"

"She has been really understanding and supportive. All she asks is that we be careful around Alanna until we figure out how to tell her."

"Fair enough. Randy, I miss you." John said, a small smile coming across his face.

"I miss you too, you sexy beast." Randy said to him.

"So why don't you, Sam and Alanna come out and visit me for a couple weeks vacation. It's not far from here to Disney World. Only a couple hours drive."

"Sounds like a great idea. We have some time off coming up. Alanna is old enough now to enjoy Disney. I'll talk to Samantha and don't be surprised if we're there within the next couple of days." Randy said.

"I can't wait to see you again, baby. I dreamed of you with both hands last night." John replied.

Randy chuckled. "That's hot." he said.

They talked for a little while longer, and then Randy had to go and make lunch for Alanna because Sam was going out to do some shopping.

"I love you, John Cena." Randy said as he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone, sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. Been busy and haven't had the chance. But I am here now...and here is the next part of our little story.

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing from WWE. This story is a work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

WARNING: SLASH.

Chapter 3.

Randy and Sam arrived with Alanna exactly 2 nights later. John was thrilled to have the company. Things were lonely around home since Nikki had gone.

John answered the door, to find Alanna standing on his front step with a huge smile on.

"Hi Uncle John! Mommy and Daddy are just getting the suitcases out of the car."

"Hiya munchkin! Come on in...You hungry? I bet you are after that trip. I'm gonna go help your Mom and Dad with the bags. Go have a seat at the kitchen table...there's some milk and cookies there for you." John told her and Alanna hurried off towards the kitchen.

John went outside and his eyes lit up when he caught sight of Randy. He looked so handsome in faded jeans and a loose fitting white T shirt. Samantha smiled at John as he walked up.

"Hello John, how are you?"

"I'm ok, Sam. Better now that you guys are here." John replied.

"Is Alanna inside?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I set out some milk and cookies for her. I thought she would want a little snack after the flight and everything."

"How sweet of you, John. You're going to spoil her." said Sam.

Sam picked up her suitcase then and went inside the house. John turned to face Randy.

"Hi." he said, with that sexy grin of his.

"Hello Yourself." Randy replied looking at him with that half-grin of his that drove John crazy.

John looked down at his sneakers. He blushed slightly as he realized that tonight would be the first night that they could stay together for the entire night. He was glad that the guest wing, where Sam and Alanna would be staying was at the other end of the house. John felt a shiver of anticipation at the thought of what would happen later on.

John reached for Randy then, and pulled him close.

"I've been aching to hold you all day." He whispered in Randy's ear.

"Yes, you feel good too. Ever since we landed at the airport. All I wanted was to get here so that I could see you." Randy replied and then paused to nibble John's earlobe.

They pulled apart then. "Let's go inside. I'll take your bags." John said to Randy.

They dropped the bags in the front foyer, and went into the kitchen.

"You want a beer?" John asked Randy.

"Sure."

"Samantha, can I get you anything?" John asked

"I'll have a Perrier John, with a slice of lime."

"Uncle John." Alanna piped up.

"Yes Munchkin?"

"Where's Auntie Nikki?"

John and Randy looked at each other, this was not going to be easy. And they hadn't the first clue of how to tell Alanna about the REAL reason that Auntie Nikki was not around.

"Well Auntie Nikki decided that she didn't want to live here with Me anymore. She was missing Auntie Brie, and so she went to live with her." John said.

"Oh okay. Is she gonna come back?"

"Alanna, why don't we go upstairs and check out our rooms? Uncle John has some special surprises for you up there, isn't that right Uncle John?" Sam cut in, to change the subject.

"Yep. And guess what, Munchkin...You're gonna need to go to bed nice and early because Tomorrow morning we are all getting in the car and driving to Disney World! I've arranged everything. I even got a special Princess room for you and Mommy to stay in."

"What about you and Daddy?" she asked.

"Well your Daddy and I will be in a different room, one for boys."

"Oh, okay." she said, and hurried off with Sam.

After she was upstairs and out of ear shot, John sighed heavily and turned to Randy.

"This is not going to be easy. She sure is inquisitive. She wants to know everything. Well I think we'll be okay if we just tell her the basics like I've been doing."

"I agree, You did great just now, baby." Randy said, walking over to John and pulling him into his arms once again.

"My gosh, would you look at the time...we'd better get to bed...we need to be up early in the morning to drive to Orlando." John said, with a sexy twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, and I'm exhausted." Randy replied, reaching down to give John's bum a gentle squeeze as he leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

John grabbed Randy's hand then, and together they hurried upstairs to John's bedroom.

Once they were inside with the door locked, John pulled Randy into his arms and pushed him up against the back of the door. He pulled Randy's T shirt over his head, and then unbuckled his belt, and unsnapped and unzipped his jeans, yanking them off quickly.

John's breath hitched as he stood there looking at this incredibly sexy specimen of manhood that stood in front of him. He wanted him badly, and there was no stopping him now. He was about to take what he wanted.

John sank to his knees in front of Randy. He reached out and ran the palm of his hand along the firm bulge in the front of Randy's tight gray boxer briefs. He heard Randy moan softly, and whisper "Oh Yes!"

John decided that he was going to take his time and enjoy this. He gripped Randy through the tight cotton material.

"Oh John..." Randy moaned.

"What Randy? What do you want?" John said, as he stroked gently back and forth, making Randy grind against his hand.

"Touch me, John."

"I am touching you, Randy."

"No..not like that. Take off my shorts. I want to feel your hand around me. I want to feel you stroke me. I want your mouth on me too John...please..." Randy begged.

"So needy, Mr. Orton." John said. "I like that."

John turned away from Randy then and walked towards the bed, pulling off his own clothes as he did so. He lay down on the bed, and looked up at Randy, who was still standing over by the door, pouting.

"Coming?" John asked.

"I sure as hell hope so." Randy said as he ran across the room and jumped on the bed.

They giggled for a minute but then fell silent as John embraced Randy and kissed him again.

"Randy..." John moaned

"John..." Randy whispered.

Randy pushed John onto his back. He then trailed soft kisses all down John's neck and over his collarbones and shoulders, down his chest, swirling his tongue around each of John's nipples.

"Oh Randy..." John moaned again.

Randy smiled back at John and continued to plant kisses all the way down John's front until he reached the tip of John's cock which was now standing at full attention. He did not hesitate and he slid his lips around John quickly, sliding teasingly slowly, up and down...

"Randy..." John moaned. "Oh that feels soooo good."

Randy did not stop. He continued on. John moaned and writhed.

"Ohhhh, faster baby." John pleaded. He began to gently rock his hips back and forth, trying to get Randy to take him deeper.

Suddenly John felt himself on the edge of a powerful climax.

"Randy...I'm gonna cum." John groaned.

Randy still did not stop, and seconds later John grunted loudly and called out Randy's name as he went over the edge.

John fell back against the pillows with a contented sigh.

"Wow! Randy, that was the best blowjob I have ever had."

"Really. 'cause the way you used to brag about the Bella Bitch, I thought she could suck a golf ball through a garden hose."

"Randy...don't start."

"I'm not."

"Good, 'cause now it's my turn." John said and he pushed Randy over onto his back.

In the moments that followed, John proved to Randy that his relationship with Nikki was definitely a thing of the past.

They fell asleep in each others arms, that night. But just before they did, John thought he saw the faintest trace of a smile on Randy's lips, and he knew that he was falling even deeper and harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone...I am thrilled about all the awesome feedback and reviews I have been getting! Thank you all so much. I am really enjoying writing this story and it makes me very happy that you all seem to be emjoying reading it. :) Also if anyone has any ideas for plot twists or whatever...I am open to suggestions.

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing from WWE. This story is a work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the songs or lyrics used in this chapter. I am just using them for the story.

Chapter 4

The next morning John awoke to the smell of bacon, and coffee. He went downstairs after pulling on some sweats and a T shirt. As he got closer he realized he could hear music playing. It was a very upbeat pop number. A girl's voice sang about how she doesn't Kiss and Tell. As John listened to the lyrics, he felt a flush come over his cheeks.

_Yeah,  
I don't know how to say it  
I hope that you can tell  
The way I look at you is giving me away (oh yeah , oh yeah)  
It's not that complicated  
Focus on me and you  
Nobody has to know about the things that we will do  
Something is going on  
Can you feel it to?  
The pressures on  
Don't know if I can control myself baby  
I'm so into you. Come here, make your move  
Just so we are clear, I don't kiss and tell  
Kiss kiss kiss, kiss and tell  
Kiss kiss kiss, oh Kiss and tell  
I just wanna have some fun, if your down just make sure you don't  
Kiss kiss kiss , oh kiss and tell  
Oh now that you know, tell me what it's gunna be  
The feeling's mutual, why don't you come and set me free  
Might be a little risky, might be a little soon  
It shouldn't have to matter; I just wanna be with you  
Something is going on  
Can you feel it to?  
The pressures on  
Don't know if I can control myself baby  
I'm so into you. Come here, make your move  
Just so we are clear, I don't kiss and tell  
I like where this is going, come here come back for more  
Maybe this could be something else that I just can't ignore  
Don't want to rush this now  
Who know's what this could be  
For now it's just one kiss, but only between you and me  
Something is going on  
Can you feel it to?  
The pressures on  
Don't know if I can control myself baby  
I'm so into you. Come here, make your move  
Just so we are clear, I don't kiss and tell  
Kiss kiss kiss, kiss and tell  
Kiss kiss kiss, oh Kiss and tell  
I just wanna have some fun , if your down just make sure you don't  
Kiss kiss kiss , kiss and tell kiss and tell  
Kiss kiss kiss, oh kiss and tell  
I just wanna have some fun , if your down just make sure you don't  
Kiss kiss kiss , oh kiss and tell  
Yeah _

John rounded the corner into the kitchen and smiled as he caught sight of Randy dancing around the kitchen as he made breakfast. He had plugged his iPod into the dock and the music was blaring.

John walked over and slipped his arms around Randy's waist.

"Good morning, baby." he said.

"Hey you...I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." Randy said.

"Well I'm up now. That's a good song...who sings it?" John asked

"Her name is Anastasia A. She's Canadian. The song is called Kiss and Tell."

"It kind of sounds like she's singing about us." John said.

"I know." Randy said.

Just then Sam and Alanna came into the kitchen. Alanna carrying a new pink Teddy Bear.

"Daddy!" Alanna cried, running over.

"Good morning, princess. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes Daddy. Uncle John bought me a new teddy bear, and some other cool toys."

"Wow! Really...so what do you say?" Randy asked.

"Thank you, Uncle John."

"You're welcome, Munchkin. You hungry? Your Daddy made breakfast. Pancakes and bacon." said John as he set the table.

"Good morning Samantha." John said, smiling at Sam.

"Hi John." She answered, grinning back knowingly

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes. That bed is very comfy."

"Good."

Everyone sat down to eat then. They enjoyed a breakfast of yummy blueberry pancakes and bacon. And then John jumped up to wash the dishes as a classic love song by Foreigner, "I Wanna Know What Love Is." came on.

As John listened to the lyrics. He couldn't help feeling a tiny bit emotional as he realized that this song was describing exactly the way he was feeling for Randy.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah_

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me_

_Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah _

John finished up with the dishes and hurried upstairs to shower and would have to get on the road soon if they were going to make good time getting to Orlando. As he was heading for the en-suite bathroom, he heard the shower already running. He smiled and stripped off his clothes as he realized that meant that Randy was already in there.

John stepped into the shower, and slid his arms around Randy's waist. "Hi." he said, planting soft kisses on the back of Randy's neck. Randy turned to face John then, and kissed him passionately on the lips. John moaned and felt his knees go weak.

John picked up the bottle of body wash and squeezed some onto his hands. He then began to wash Randy's body, lathering him up. It was very sensual and he rather enjoyed it. After Randy was all clean John handed him the bottle of body wash and let Randy wash him. Randy's touch felt so good all over his body, and John thought that if they didn't have to get going shortly, he would have taken Randy into the bedroom and laid him on the bed for some more play. Not to worry, he thought, there would be plenty of time for that later on.

About half an hour later, they were in the car, and on the way to Orlando to start their Disney vacation. Randy had plugged in his iPod to the car stereo, and it seemed like every song that played was speaking to John. This time it was the song "Wicked Game." by Chris Isaak

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you._

_No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you. With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,_

_I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you._

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you no,_

_No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_Nobody loves no one. _

John listened to the words as he drove on in silence. He glanced over at Randy, who smiled and winked. John could see a bit of a knowing Grin on Sam's face in the rearview mirror as well. It was so cool that she was so supportive of their relationship.

The next song to play was Faith Hill's "Breathe."

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way _

John couldn't stand it anymore, he pulled over to the side of the road. John picked up his iPhone and typed in a quick text message to Randy...it said:

**You made me a playlist, didn't you?** :) 3

Randy answered back with:

**Yes. **3

John quickly typed one more text before pulling back onto the road.

**That is so sweet. And because you did something so wonderful and thoughtful, I just want to let you know, that it's on as soon as we get to the hotel. **3

They arrived safely at Walt Disney World, and they checked into their rooms. Sam told the guys that she was going to take Alanna to the Magic Kingdom for some Mommy and Daughter time. John smiled and told them to have fun.

"You too." Sam said, with a wink.

"Daddy, aren't you coming too?" Alanna asked.

"No honey, Uncle John and I are going to go work out at the gym. You go ahead and have a good time with Mommy, and you can tell me all about it when you get back." Randy replied, stooping to hug and kiss his little girl.

"Ok Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, princess."

Alanna and Sam hurried off to catch the Monorail then. Leaving Randy and John alone. They went into their room and placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

A half hour later, John and Randy lay spooning naked under the covers.

"Wow!" John said. "that was amazing."

"Yes, much better than that time at the company Christmas Party. We didn't have to rush this time. And I must say, Mr. Cena, you're a damn good lover." Randy was beaming. It was so cute. It made John feel happy.

"You ain't so bad, yourself." John said, kissing him on the lips.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, cuddling, talking, and making love. Finally around dinner time, they got up to shower and get ready to go meet Samantha and Alanna to get something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing from WWE. This story is a work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 5.

The rest of the vacation at Disney seemed to fly by. The next thing John knew it was time to go back to work. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he thought about how awesome it was going to be, travelling on the road with Randy. The only thing he was a little worried about was Nikki and her reaction to seeing them together. He knew it would be fine. She knew that if she stepped out of line she would be history.

The morning before they were to fly to New York for Raw, John and Randy got a letter from Vince telling them that they were to meet with him, Stephanie, Paul Levesque, Vince's attorney, and Nikki.

"Why is she going to be there?" Randy wondered aloud.

"Vince probably wants to lay down the line one more time, and tell her to keep her mouth shut."

They enjoyed the rest of the day with Sam and Alanna, and then drove them to the airport that evening to fly back to St. Louis.

"Daddy, aren't you coming home?" Alanna asked.

"No sweetie, Daddy's gonna stay here with Uncle John. We're going back to work tomorrow."

He hugged and kissed his daughter good-bye and told her that he would come and see her as soon as he had a few days off.

"You be my big, brave girl, Alanna." Said Randy, getting a tear in his eye. He always missed her when he was on the road. Every time he came home she was bigger. She was growing so fast.

Randy turned to Sam then. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for understanding." he whispered in her ear as they pulled apart.

"Randy, it's like I told you before, I just want you to be happy."

John stepped up then.

"Bye Sam!" he said, hugging her.

"Good bye John, please take good care of him for me."

"You know I will."

"Bye Uncle John!" Alanna called.

"See you soon, Munchkin!" John said, stooping to hug her. "You be a good girl for Mommy."

They left the airport together, after Sam and Alanna went to board their plane. Randy was very quiet all the way back to the house.

"You okay, baby?" John asked him.

"Yeah. It's just hard sometimes, leaving my little girl, every time I get home for a few days, she's grown just a little more. Sometimes I feel like I'm missing her childhood, y'know?"

John took Randy's hand then, and kissed it. "Aww, I'm sorry baby, that must be awful."

"Listen, why don't we order in some take out for dinner, I don't feel like cooking anything." John said to Randy. He was trying so hard to help him feel better, Randy smiled. John was so amazing.

"Ok, that sounds nice, then what?"

"Hot tub?" John asked, with a sexy grin and playful wink.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Cena." Randy replied smiling back.

They pulled into the driveway. As they were walking up to the house, hand-in-hand, a man jumped out of the bushes with a camera and ran up frantically snapping pictures.

"So it's true!" he cried.

"What's true?"

"You're gay." the man said to John.

John's heart began to race. He looked over at Randy who had turned deathly pale and looked as though he was ready to pass out. How on earth had this happened...He could only think of one possible answer...Nikki.

John lunged at the guy, tackling him to the ground. All those years as a football quarterback had certainly paid off. He grabbed the camera out of his hands. He popped open the back and quickly pulled out the memory card.

"Get off my property!" John growled. "And if I ever see you around here again, so help me, I will have the cops here so fast..." he couldn't even finish he was so mad.

"Come on Randy, let's go inside." he said, slipping the memory card into his pocket and taking Randy's hand once again.

"Your career is finished, Cena!" the paparazzi yelled after him.

"Oh my god, John, do you realize what just happened. That creep is going to out us." Randy rambled on, very upset and concerned.

"Randy! Relax! He has no proof. I got the memory card out of his camera."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Come on. I need to phone Vince and tell him about this."

John called Vince as soon as he got Randy inside and calmed down over some food and a cold Coors Light.

Vince was furious as John explained the whole story.

"Don't worry John. I'll have my PR people on the lookout for any headlines or whatever. It will be made to look like a hoax. Don't worry, your secret is still safe."

"The thing is boss, I don't know who tipped the guy off, but I have my suspicions."

"Yes, as do I." Vince said and John knew he was thinking the same thing, Nikki.

"I will see you at tomorrow's meeting."

"That you will. Enjoy your evening, John."

As John got off the phone, he couldn't help smirking a little as he pictured the look on Nikki's face when Vince looked at her, and said, as only he could "YOU'RE FIRED!"

That night, as he held Randy in his arms after making, sweet passionate love with him. John knew that everything would be okay. No matter what happened things would be just fine; he trusted his boss and he knew that Vince would do the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing from WWE. This story is a work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 6.

John and Randy awoke early the next morning to pack, shower, dress and head for the airport. John decided to plug his iPod into the dock in his bedroom and play some music while they prepared to leave.

About the second or third song to play was one that John did not recognize. He went over and looked at his iPod. On the Screen was the title and artist. It was a song by someone called Elise Estrada and it was a song called "Unlove You".

_Unfair, unreal  
I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal  
That'd be one way  
To unlove you_

_Undressed, unkind  
That I can't erase you from my mind  
That'd be another way  
To unlove you_

_Even though my heart is tellin' me to stay  
Beggin' me to stay  
My self respect is telling me  
I gotta walk away, so_

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say  
Do what I gotta do  
I'm gonna break what I gotta break  
'Cause you were untrue_

_I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry  
It's gonna tear me up inside  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you, to unlove you_

_Until I heal  
I wish that I could freeze every thing I feel  
That'd be one way  
To unlove you_

_Emotions, unknown  
In fact they'd only turn me into stone  
And that'd be, another way  
To unlove you_

_Even though my heart is tellin' me to stay  
Beggin' me to stay  
My dignity is tellin' me  
I gotta walk away, so_

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say  
Do what I gotta do  
I'm gonna break what I gotta break  
'Cause you were untrue_

_I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry  
It's gonna tear me up inside  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you, to unlove you_

_I've gotta look you in the eye  
And tell the world the biggest lie  
What choice do I have  
When you hurt me so bad  
Wrecked everything we had  
So_

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you_

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say  
Do what I gotta do  
I'm gonna break what I gotta break  
'Cause you were untrue_

_I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry  
It's gonna tear me up inside  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
To unlove you, to unlove you _

John felt tears come to his eyes, as he realized where this had come from. Nikki! She must have put this on his iPod knowing he would hear it, and know that this was her goodbye message to him. He sat on the edge of the bed to listen to the song. By the end of it he was in tears.

Randy came into the room, having just gotten out of the shower.

"John, baby, what is it?" Randy asked.

"Randy...I feel like a total prick. I really hurt Nikki. She has every right to be as angry as she was...she loved me...and I treated her like crap." John broke down sobbing.

"John, what's this all about?" Randy asked.

John didn't say anything, instead he went over to where his iPod was and put the song on again.

When it was over, Randy was sitting there, looking a little sad, but more angry.

"That fucking bitch!" he snarled.

"Randy, please, don't talk like that. Nikki was my girl at one time. I used to love her."

"And look what she did to you John, she threatened to ruin your career, all because you chose to follow your heart, and stop lying to yourself and everyone else."

John didn't say anything then, he closed his suitcase which was packed and went into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes, he needed a nice hot shower. As the hot water ran over him, John felt a little better. He pulled himself together while he was in the shower, and when he came out to dress, Randy was there waiting for him with open arms.

"It's okay baby." Randy whispered as John fell into his arms, sobbing again. It was right then and there that Randy swore that he would get even with the Bella Bitch. She would pay for making John hurt this way. Oh yes...Randy would see to it himself.

Later that day, they arrived in New York, and headed to the hotel to unpack and prepare for Raw that night. After that, John got a call from Stephanie reminding him of the meeting in a couple hours time in the hotel board room.

"No problem Steph. Randy and myself will be there." John told her.

When they arrived at the meeting, John and Randy stopped outside the door to the room.

"Promise me, you won't do or say anything stupid." John begged.

"I'll be cool, as long as she does." Randy said.

"Okay, come on."

They walked hand-in-hand into the conference room. Nikki looked up and gave them a cold sneer as they sat down at the table.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Ms. Bella." Vince said as he came into the room, followed by Paul Levesque, Stephanie, and an older woman that neither of them recognized. They reasoned that she was Vince's attorney.

"Let me begin, by giving this to you, Nikki." Vince said, as he handed her a small white envelope.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it."

Nikki opened the envelope. Her face went pale as she read what was inside. John knew then that Vince had served her with a written reprimand. There was a second sheet of paper there as well.

"Non Disclosure Agreement?" she said, "I don't get it, why do I need that?"

"Because John and Randy are not ready to go public with the nature of their relationship just yet. This esnures that you will stay quiet because as you see in Section 2, it says that your failure to do so will result in your immediate termination from World Wrestling Entertainment Inc. as well as that of your sister, Brie. Do you have any questions?" the attorney asked her.

"No." Nikki said, looking as though she was ready to retch.

"Ok, so I will need you to sign and date here, and initial here, here, and here." Said the attorney.

Stephanie turned to face Nikki after she finished signing.

"Nicole, I hope that you realize this means that you are on very thin ice with us."

"Yes I do." Nikki replied.

"Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton, I will need you both to witness this." said the attorney.

"Now then, moving on, Stephanie and myself have been trying to think of a way to help John and Randy come out to the public. Until we manage that, we need Total Divas to continue as it has been going." Paul said.

"WHAT?" Randy blurted. John elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh calm down over there, Fruit-punch, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either." Nikki snarled at him. "They're forcing me into being John's beard."

"Enough!" said Vince, pounding his fist on the table.

Everyone fell silent.

"I am the Chairman of this company, and as such, what I say goes. Nikki, if you want to keep your job here, I suggest you go along with what My daughter and Paul are telling you. Now I think we are finished here. I'd like to go have lunch with my beautiful granddaughters." said Vince as he got up and strode from the room.

John turned to Nikki, and said "I guess this means you are moving back in. You can sleep in

the guest room."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**leave any suggestions you may have along with your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next several weeks were very tense around John's house. Nikki had moved back in and was not a nice person to have around, to say the least. The only time she was pleasant was when the cameras were around to film Total Divas.

John was constantly on edge worrying that Randy could snap at any time and rip Nikki's head off. Especially during the "love" scenes, where they had to kiss or anything else.

John got particularly mad at Randy one afternoon when they were trying to film a scene with him and Nikki in the bedroom, sitting on the bed, talking and when John leaned over to give her a kiss, Randy made a very loud gagging noise.

"God damn it, Randy! Must you do that EVERY time Nikki and I are supposed to kiss?"

"If I didn't have to bear witness to something completely revolting, I wouldn't." said Randy.

John cussed and got up, stomping out of the room. He grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him out into the hall.

"Randy, nobody said that you had to be here during filming." John snapped.

"I don't trust the Bella Bitch."

"Do you remember when I was in the Marine? When I had to film those love scenes with my co-star, why can't you think of it like that?"

"Really, this is hardly the same thing, John."

"All right, that's it! I'm done arguing with you, Randy...get out!" John demanded.

"You can't be serious."

"I am, perfectly. If you can't behave like an adult while I am trying to work here, then you can't be in the house while we are filming. I'm also going to call Hunter and Steph tonight, and see how the coming out thing is going, because I can't carry on like this. It's driving me up the friggin' wall."

Randy began to cry then and stormed off.

John felt bad for snapping on him, but the fact was that he had a show to film, and they were losing the light and the director was getting madder by the minute.

After they finished filming the last shot, Nikki retired to her room for the evening.

A couple more hours passed and John was a little worried because Randy was not back yet. He decided to grab his phone and give him a shout. John was very concerned when the call went straight to voice mail. That wasn't like Randy.

John paced around the house for a little while and decided that he could never forgive himself if something had happened so he hopped in his Ferrari and drove off to find Randy. He decided to check the local gay bars. He hoped that he wouldn't find Randy at one of those places. But then considering how he had been feeling when he left...there was a good chance he might have run off to drown his sorrows

He checked a couple of places with no luck but then at the third bar that he went to, sure enough there was Randy. Sitting at the bar with a fruity looking drink in front of him.

John sat down beside Randy.

The bartender asked him what he would like, John ordered a beer, and "Another one of those, whatever they are." for Randy.

"It's called a Mojito." Randy snapped.

"Baby...come home, please." John begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Randy if I did that here, We'd both get arrested."

John was trying to make Randy laugh, or at least smile, he was so much cuter when he was in a happy mood. It worked. John saw a small smile come across his face.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like I did. I just wanted to finish production so that I could spend time with you. You were making it very difficult and well, I snapped."

"I'll bet Boobs Bella had a good laugh when you kicked me out." Randy replied with a pout.

"Randy...I don't give a rat's ass what she thought. If I did, do you honestly think I would be here right now?" John asked him.

"No...I guess not,"

"Of course I wouldn't. But I am. So come on, let's go home." John said, kissing Randy on the cheek.

The weeks flew by, and finally the season for Total Divas came to an end. A couple of days later; John got a call from Stephanie.

"Good news, John. We've figured out a way to bring you both out to the public."

"Really, what's that?"

"I spoke with my Dad, and he feels that with the success of the No Hate campaign that we've been doing, it would ne an awesome idea for WWE to put a float in the World Pride Parade happening in Toronto in a couple of weeks."

John was speechless. This was a great idea. He was loving it.

"Awesome. If you need someone to ride on the float, count me in." John told her.

"I was hoping you'd say that. We'd like You and Randy to be on it, Dave Batista wants in on it. So does Brock, though I'm not really sure why...I'll be there with Paul, and my Dad will be there as well. We've also asked a few of the Divas to ride on it. This may surprise you, John; but Nikki was one of the first to volunteer."

"No, actually it doesn't. She was a big part of the No Hate project."

"Anyway John, I need to get going...I have so many things to do today. You take care and do let Randy know that I called. I am sure he will be happy."

"Oh yes." John answered with a smile.

As John told Randy about what was going to be happening he was thrilled. He had been hoping that they would be able to attend a Pride celebration together. He just didn't think it would be this one.

"Finally, we get to celebrate our love, in the open." Randy said.

"I know, I can hardly wait."

As they lay in bed together that night. John fell asleep and had lovely dreams of the future. When he awoke the next morning he was filled with hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John awoke in his hotel room. on a Sunny Sunday morning in late June. It was gonna be a beauitful day here in Toronto. He was really excited too. Today was the day when He and Randy would finally be able to celebrate their love for each other out in public.

Today they would be having a great time with all the revellers at World Pride in Toronto.

He rolled over and slipped his arm around Randy who was still fast asleep next to him. He pulled Randy close and planted a few soft kisses on his neck.

"Randy..." John whispered.

Randy grumbled sleepily and stirred, but did not wake.

"Randy...wake up babe. We gotta get ready soon."

Randy rolled over to face John with a sleepy grin on. He kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"John, you are so sexy first thing in the morning. If I had to wake up and look at you every morning for the rest of my life, I would be a very happy man."

John blushed. That was so sweet. That was his Randy. So romantic!

"Happy Pride, baby!" John said to Randy, kissing him back.

They got up then. John ordered breakfast from Room Service while Randy was taking his shower. John also took this opportunity to pull a surprise on Randy. He had a special gift for him that he had bought just before they had left to come here. He took out the small black box and set it on the bed side table. He hoped that Randy would like it.

Randy came out of the shower just as breakfast arrived.

They sat down to eat together, and John pulled out the little black box, placing it on the table beside Randy's plate.

"What's this?" Randy asked.

"Open it." John said with a smile.

Randy opened the box and unwrapped his gift. John smiled when he saw a tear come to Randy's eye when he saw what it was. It was a dog tag, like the ones John wore to the ring. It had a picture of John on it, and on the back was a special inscription:

_06/29/2014_

_Here's to us!_

_And _

_To the special love we share._

_Love, John._

"Oh John..." Randy broke off, emotional.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. Thank you so much babe."

They finished their breakfast then, and John hurried off to shower and dress. Today was gonna be amazing. He was going to be experiencing one of the largest Pride celebrations in the world with Randy right beside him. He was feeling on top of the world.

He put his iPhone on the counter in the bathroom while he was showering and put on his music on shuffle. The song that came up made John chuckle. It was too perfect for how we was feeling right now. It was also a perfect tribute to Randy and how he felt about him. It was by the 80's rock group Bad English, and it was called "When I See You Smile."

_Sometimes i wonder  
If i'd ever make it through  
Through this world  
Without having in you  
I just wouldn't have a clue  
Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then i see you reach for me  
_

_Sometimes i wanna give up  
Wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then i see you baby  
And everything's alright  
Everything's alright  
_

_When i see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know i can do anything  
When i see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh i see it shining  
Right through the rain  
When i see you smile  
Baby when i see you smile at me  
Oh yeah  
_

_Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do  
What the touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that i ever knew  
Hey  
_

_And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it  
Cause you're here with me now  
I wanna ask you baby  
It's all i№ll ever need  
All i'll ever need  
When i see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know i can do anything  
When i see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh i see it shining  
Right through the rain  
When i see you smile baby  
Baby when i see you smile at me  
_

_Sometimes i wanna give up  
I wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight  
Then one look at you baby  
And everything's alright  
Hey everything's alright  
It's alright  
_

_When i see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know i can do anything  
When i see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh i see it shining  
Right through the rain  
Yeah  
_

_When i see you smile  
Yeah i can face the world  
Oh you know i can do anything now  
When i see you smile  
Oh yeah  
Baby when i see you smile  
Smile at me _

John sang along as he showered. He hoped Randy couldn't hear him. A singer he wasn't. But he was so incredibly happy and he wanted to enjoy the moment.

When he got out, Randy was sitting on the edge of the bed, with a big grin on his face.

"I love to see you smile too, baby." he said.

John felt a blush come over his face then. So he had been listening.

"Get dressed. We have to get ready." Randy said to John as he noticed him standing there staring at him with the familiar twinkle in his eye.

"We've got a bit of time yet." John said, and he walked over to Randy and pulled him close.

A short time later. As they collapsed in each other's arms, spent. John held Randy close to him and he knew that he wanted to hold on to him, forever. He had truly found his soul mate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few short hours later, John and Randy arrived at the location where the float was waiting for them. The float looked awesome. It was basically set up on a flatbed truck. There was a huge WWE logo in the middle, but instead of the traditional logo, this one was styled to look like the Pride flag. The edges of the flatbed were decorated with rainbow coloured balloons There were also columns of rainbow balloons at each corner.

The other guys were all here. Everyone was dressed similarly to the way he and Randy were. Jeans and a white T shirt with the WWE logo on it in black. John smiled when he saw that Brock had done his typical thing and cut the sleeves off. Vince was here as well, and dressed the same. It made him look younger. Hulk Hogan had even showed up at the last minute and John giggled as he noticed a rainbow feather boa draped around Hulk's neck.

John pulled on a Toronto Maple Leafs baseball cap. He would need something on his head, the sun was beating down on them.

"Hi John! Hello Randy!" Said Trish Stratus, coming up to greet them.

John was not surprised to see Trish here. Toronto was her hometown. Trish looked great! She was dressed in a pair of denim cutoffs, and a pink bikini top. She wore a pair of hot pink flip flops on her feet. He dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail. A closer look revealed that she was wearing body glitter as well.

"Trish, good to see you." John said, with a smile.

Stephanie walked up then, dressed similarly to Trish except she was wearing a white bikini top and white flip-flops. Steph's hair was in a pretty French Braid.

John looked around at some of the other female talent that was present, he caught sight of Nikki, she was dressed in a pair of tight black shorts and a red bikini top, as well as a pair of black blinged out flip flops. Her dark hair was styled in beachy waves.

Nattie Neidhart was there too, dressed in a short pleated black skirt, and a black bikni top, that had neon pink hearts on it. Her flip flops were the same as Nikki's. She wore her hair in pigtails.

"_The lesbians are gonna love Nikki in that outfit_!" John thought, stifling a chuckle as he remembered Randy calling her "Boobs" Bella.

"John, take these." said Stephanie, handing John a bunch of plastic bead necklaces like the ones you see at Mardi-Gras in New Orleans. These were slightly different though, they were rainbow beads, and in the middle of each one was a silver WWE logo. John knew what they were for, and he smiled and thanked Stephanie.

Everyone else was given necklaces too. They were to throw into the crowd. John took one and turned to Randy. He placed it around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Pride, babe." he said.

"I love you." Randy said to him.

Just before they climbed onto the float, Nikki came over.

"_Oh great! What does she want? She better not say anything catty or Randy will draw blood!_" John thought.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" She said.

"Sure." John said.

"I just wanted to say sorry to you and Randy. I realize now how hard this was for you both, coming out and everything."

"Thanks Nik." John said, smiling.

"I also wanted to let you know that I have moved on and I am seeing someone."

"Oh well, that's wonderful Nik. Is he nice? Can I meet him?" John asked her.

"Well...that's the thing..." Nikki started.

"Here you are...I've been looking all over for you." Said Nattie, coming up behind Nikki and slipping her arms around her waist.

John's jaw dropped! He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

Suddenly, it all made sense...The resentment and anger, The snide comments, everything...Nikki had been hiding in the closet too! She had been stressed out over keeping her own secret until it was safe to reveal.

John smiled and turned to Nattie. "You've got yourself a good girl, Make her happy."

"Oh I will." she replied.

They climbed on to the float then, and as it made it's way into the parade. John prepared himself for a good time.

"Well, that was interesting," Randy said to John, with a grin.

"I'm just happy she's happy." John told him.

The Parade was amazing. And as they headed off to a huge booth set up in the street fair afterward for autographs and meet and greets, John knew that the real fun was just about to start.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John sat in the big tent with a huge grin on his face. This was fun! He had signed a ton of autographs, he had met so many people today. Lots of very cute guys, (none of them as sexy as Randy.) and quite a few beautiful women too.

One young woman approached him with a big smile on.

"Hi John! It's awesome to be meeting you. I am a huge fan of yours." she said.

She was pretty. She was curvaceous, or John thought a better term to describe her would be BBW. (Bigger Beautiful Woman) She had long wavy light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and very sparkly brown eyes. She was wearing one of his T shirts, the purple one that said NEVER GIVE UP and a pair of black capri pants.

"Good to meet you too, darlin' what's your name?" he asked

"Amber." she replied, still grinning.

John signed a photo for her, and she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal an amazing tattoo on her arm. It was a really cool black and grey drawing of the WWE logo and hanging off of it were a pair of military style dog tags. They read: NEVER GIVE UP and RISE ABOVE HATE.

"Wow! That's really nice." John said. "I'm honored that you would do that."

"Well John, I'm a recovering addict and you've been a real inspiration to me, Your Attitude Adjustment and Never Give Up slogans helped me get through my first year. and I just had to show you."

"Well I love it." John said. "And congratulations on your clean time. That isn't easy to do. You should be proud of yourself. If you don't mind my asking, how long has it been?

"I just celebrated my fourth year." she replied.

"Good for you. And thanks for showing me your tattoo. That really brightened my day."

She posed for a picture with John before thanking him and then moving on down the line.

John had a great time and the rest of the signing just seemed to fly by. The next thing he knew it was time to go. He took Randy's hand as they walked off to explore the street fair and see what was going on. The revellers were cool. Most left them alone to enjoy the day. They had a few come up and ask for pictures and autographs, and they were cool about that too, posing and signing where ever they needed to.

When they finally made it back to the hotel that evening, John wanted nothing more than some food, a cold beer and some cuddles with Randy.

"So...what do you think baby...was our first Pride a good one?" John asked as they drove back to the hotel.

"Oh yes it was." Randy replied. "But there's still one more thing that we need to do to finish the day off on a good note."

John smiled. "Mr. Orton, you are insatiable."

John pulled Randy into his arms then and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Half an hour later, they collapsed on the bed, naked and sweaty.

As John fell asleep that night, he had his mind made up...he was crazy about Randy, and wanted to keep him in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It wasn't long before Randy made a trip home to visit his daughter Alanna. John agreed to come with him, because the idea of being apart from him for several days drove him crazy.

After they arrived and settled in, they were having dinner in the Orton kitchen one night, and Alanna turned to Sam with a question in her eyes.

"Mommy, do Daddy and Uncle John love each other? And is it the same way how you and Daddy do?"

Sam almost choked on her food, John and Randy froze, looking at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"What made you ask me that, sweetheart?"

"Well, when we were at Disney World, I saw Daddy hold Uncle John's hand some times when we were walking around the park. And I saw them hug when we went to visit Uncle John at his house...and I even saw them kiss."

"Okay." Sam said.

"Alanna, princess, I want you to listen to me." Randy said to her.

"Your Uncle John and I do love each other. And you're right it is the same way that Mommy and I did. "

"And Munchkin, I want you to know that it's ok. Love is love. And it's a very special thing whether it's between two men like Me and your Daddy, or two women, like Auntie Nikki and Aunt Nattie, or a woman and a man. Love should never be hidden because love is not bad." John said.

"So does that mean that Uncle John is gonna be my Daddy too? Alanna asked.

"If you want that...would you like that Munchkin?" John asked her.

"I don't know...maybe you should ask Mommy first?"

John couldn't resist giggling a bit...this was one smart kid.

They looked at Samantha then and she smiled and said, "I would be very happy if you became part of our little family John. Infact there's something I need to tell you both, I have someone that I might be interested in."

"Really...who? Can I meet him?" Randy asked.

"You already know him." Sam said.

"Well don't keep us waiting Sam. Who?" John asked.

"Mike."

"Mike? As in The Miz? Really?"

"So I'm thinking it would be best if Randy and I divorced. He still has full visitation rights to Alanna and can see her whenever he wants."

This news made John happy because ever since Pride, he had been wanting to take His and Randy's relationship to the next level and now he would be able to.

That night in bed, as he lay awake watching his sexy Randy sleep. He started thinking about how to put his little plan into motion and he felt his heart soar and his dreams that night were full of hope for a happy future.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next few months went by in a whirlwind of shows, personal appearances and travelling. Randy and Samantha had filed their divorce papers and the divorce became final while they were on the road. Randy had moved in with John and things couldn't be better between them.

When Randy's birthday came along, a lucky coincidence found them with a night off.

"Hey John...I'm going to the gym. I need to pump some weights." Randy called.

"Have a good workout baby. I'm gonna stay here, I have some things to do." John told him.

As soon as Randy was gone, John hopped in the car and drove off to get some things that he would need for tonight. The first stop was at a local party store where he had a bunch of Happy Birthday balloons in the Pride colours inflated. John had something special here he had the girl slip a note inside each one Each note contained only one word. John also had the girl slip Randy's ring inside one of the balloons.

After he got the balloons, he hurried off to a local bakery to pick up the birthday cake he had ordered. It was Randy's favorite, black forest.

John hurried back home to start dinner. He was making Steak, baked potatoes, and a yummy Caesar salad. He had a bottle of Cristal in the fridge for celebrating later on...and a lovely red wine to drink with the meal.

While the steak was marinating, John hopped in the shower and got clean. He dressed in a blue T shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of black jeans.

John put on some of his cologne, Drakkar Noir and he knew Randy would not be able to keep his hands off of him. He smiled...that was exactly what he wanted.

John hurried back downstairs and and went out onto the back patio to light the barbecue. He put the potatoes and the steak on the grill. Randy would be home soon. And he still needed to make the salad. He quickly put the salad together, and put it in the fridge.

Just then he heard Randy's key in the lock. He was home!

John went into the foyer to greet him. Randy came in and set his gym bag down in the hall, he took off his running shoes and then he smiled as he looked up at John.

"John, baby you look fantastic! And you smell soooo good."

"Uh huh...and you look like you need a shower." John said to him.

"That I do...give me like ten minutes and I'll be all yours baby." Randy said heading upstairs to shower.

While Randy was grooming, John went out to check on the steaks, he flipped them, and checked the potatoes. Everything was going according to plan. Dinner was nearly ready. He couldn't wait to see the look on Randy's face when he pulled his little surprise at the end of the meal.

Randy returned exactly ten minutes later. Dressed in a faded pair of blue jeans, and a soft gray T shirt. He smelled clean...of body wash and deodorant...John loved the stuff Randy used. Old Spice.

"Randy baby...how about you open the wine while I finish dinner, oh! And the salad is in the fridge, can you set it out on the table.?"

"Sure thing."

As he was getting the salad bowl and the wine, Randy noticed the white cake box in the fridge. So John did remember...Randy knew he would.

It had been a great day so far. He had gotten a phone call from his little princess earlier today. She had sung "Happy Birthday" to him. Now John was spoiling him with a nice steak dinner and a cake. Life couldn't get any better.

Randy set the table as John came in with the steaks and potatoes.

John plugged his iPod into the dock in the Kitchen, he wanted to play some music.

Randy smiled big when a very special song came on. It was by one of his favorite boy bands, NKOTB. The song was "Happy Birthday."

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day.  
On this day for you we're gonna love you in every way.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you, to you._

_Happy birthday to you, you're still young.  
Age is just a number, don't you stop having fun.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you.  
This day only comes once every year,  
Because you're so wonderful with each and everything you do, hey!_

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day.  
On this day for you we're gonna love you in every way.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you.  
This day is only for you, 'cause you're so special in every way,  
Happy birthday to you! _

Randy had tears in his eyes as he sat down at the table.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing, I just feel so happy." he replied, wiping a tear away.

They ate dinner, and sipped the lovely red wine that John had bought. When they finished dinner John pulled Randy into his arms for a slow dance. The song was by Katy Perry. "Unconditionally."

_Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally _

At the end of the song, John went into the other room, and came back with a bouquet of rainbow balloons attached to a heart shaped weight. He set them next to the table, and smiled at Randy as the next song came on. "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world _

As the last notes faded out, John picked up a pin from the table.

"Randy, I want you to pop the balloons. It's part of a special surprise I have for you,"

Randy pulled down the first balloon, the red one. He stabbed it with the pin and it popped with a bang. A folded piece of paper fell out. He unfolded it and it had a single word on it. His name, _RANDY _written in John's hadnwriting. The next one the orange one had a piece of paper too, This one said WILL in John's writing.

Finally when all the balloons were gone except one, John told Randy to arrange them on the table so that they made sense. He stood there watching, with a grin on his face.

"Oh John..." he heard Randy say breaking into tears of joy, as he decoded the message. There in front of him were the words RANDY WILL YOU MARRY ME?

John looked up at him, grinning as he sat there. "So, will ya?"

"Yes!" Randy answered.

John picked up the pin then. "Good." he said, "Now you can have this." and he stabbed the last balloon and it burst with a bang. Out fell a ring. John picked it up off his lap and took Randy's hand, sliding it on his finger. It was a beautiful gold band, with their two birthstones set in the middle.

They had cake next. And then went into the living room to cuddle and watch a movie. When they went to bed that night, they made tender, passionate love, and as Randy fell asleep with his head on John's chest, he knew this had been the best Birthday ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

John awoke on his wedding day. He was feeling happy, despite missing Randy, who had gone to stay at a local Motel. They wanted to follow tradition and not see each other before the wedding.

John went for his morning workout at the gym, and got all pumped-up. He went to get a protein shake afterward and hopped in the car to go home and shower before going to get a haircut and pick up his suit from the cleaners.

As he was driving listening to his iPod on the car stereo, he smiled as yet again a very fitting song came on. It was the Dixie Cups, a girl band from the 1960's. The song was "Chapel Of Love"

_Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

_Spring is here, th-e-e sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh  
Birds all sing as if they knew  
Today's the day we'll say "I do"  
And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're_

_Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

_Bells will ring, the-e-e sun will shine, whoa-oh-oh  
I'll be his and he'll be mine  
We'll love until the end of time  
And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're_

_Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Goin' to the chapel of love  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

John pulled over and took out his phone. He typed off a quick message for Randy:

**Thinking of you. Miss you. Can't wait to see you later.**

Randy answered a short time later with:

**Miss you too. Having fun with the girls, and Alanna. Hope you had a good workout, you'll need your strength for tonight.**

John blushed. He knew what Randy was talking about. And he was suddenly glad he had done those few extra reps.

John went home, took a hot shower and then hurried off to do the things he needed to do. When he got back, he was taking a little snooze on the couch, when the doorbell rang.

John got up to answer the door, and there was a man there.

"Delivery for Cena." he said. And handed john a long white box, tied with a red bow.

John signed for it and thanked him.

He went back inside and sat down with the box on his lap. He untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside were the most beautiful roses John had ever seen. They were white roses, but the edges were dyed cobalt blue. There was also a card from Randy. It read:

_John:_

_Here's to the first day_

_of the rest of our lives._

_Love Eternal, Randy._

John wasn't normally the type to get emotional, but this was so romantic and sweet! He wiped away the tears as he realized it would soon be time to leave for the beach. He went upstairs to dress. He and Randy would be wearing matching white suits with pink ties.

They would have twelve wedding party members, the girls were a few Diva friends of theirs, Trish, Nattie, Brie, Nikki, (John was happy that Nikki had agreed to be part of the wedding. He guessed she really was sorry about the trouble she had caused before.) Summer Rae, and Layla. The girls would each be dressed in dresses that had the same cut, strapless cocktail gowns, but each girl would be wearing one of the colours of the rainbow flag. Their bouquets would be made of gerbera daisies to match the dresses. The guys would be wearing black suits with white shirts, and their ties would match the girl they were paired off with.

Randy's daughter, Alanna was to be the flower girl. John knew she was going to be so cute. She would be dressed in a little white satin dress with a rainbow sash and pink gossamer fairy wings on the back of the dress. She would carry a basket of red and pink rose petals to drop as she walked down the aisle.

John left the house on time. The plan was that everyone would meet at the beach at sunset. He drove along in silence, listening to music on his iPod. His thoughts went to Randy. He couldn't wait to see him. To touch him, to kiss him He began to think that maybe his iPod had a mind of it's own as once again a very fitting song came on...This time it was "From This Moment" by Shania Twain.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
From this moment  
I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love  
I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
Can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_Your the reason I believe in love  
And your the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you  
As long as I live  
From this moment on  
mmmmmmm _

John had to pull over and wipe tears from his eyes as the last notes faded out. He wasn't normally the type to get all emotional. But the song said it all. And here he was about to marry Randy, who he loved so very much.

When he arrived at the beach, John went to take his place with the other guys at the altar. The wedding arch was beautifully decorated with more gerbera daisies in rainbow colours. There were seashells all along the sides of the aisle. And there were about a hundred and fifty white folding chairs set up. There was soft music playing on the sound system, and as John walked up the music changed to the song he had chosen to walk in to. It was a favorite classical piece of his Pachelbel's Canon in D Major. The guys went in before him, all smiling as they walked up and took their places by the altar. John swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

He made his way down the aisle, his bottom lip quivering slightly, and tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

As soon as John reached the altar, the music changed, and everyone chuckled as a very familiar song came on.

It was no secret to everyone who knew the happy couple that Randy was a huge fan of the Television program, Glee. And the song that began to play was one from the Glee soundtrack. It was a cover version of the song "Marry You." by Bruno Mars.

(Finn and Rachel]  
It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

[Quinn and Sam]  
Well I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on, girl  
Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patrón  
And it's on, girl

[Artie and Brittany]  
Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

[Tina and Mike]  
'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
[Artie and Brittany]  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

[Sam and Quinn]  
Oh, I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing  
Like oooh...  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl

[Rachel and Finn]  
If we wake up  
And we wanna break up  
That's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun, girl

[All]  
Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

[Sam:] Just say I do  
[Finn:] Tell me right now baby  
[Artie:] Tell me right now baby  
[Sam:] Just say I do  
[Artie:] Tell me right now baby  
[Finn:] Tell me right now baby, oh!

[All]  
'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

The Divas all made their way down the aisle dancing and swaying to the beat. Everyone was clapping along to the beat. The girls reached the altar and took their places, and then came Alanna, and everyone laughed as she boogied her way down the aisle, tossing her rose petals and twirling like crazy. She took her place with the other girls, and then the song changed one more time. And everyone turned to see Randy standing at the end of the aisle. The song that played for Randy's entrance was also from Glee and performed by The Warblers. It was a song called "Silly Love Songs."

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_I love you  
I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,_

_Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

_I love you  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (I love you)  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_I love you  
I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me. _

Randy reached the altar and everything fell silent. The Justice of The Peace began the ceremony.

"Good evening, I wish to welcome you all here this evening as we witness the wedding of Randall and John. Marriage is a serious commitment, one that should not be taken lightly. And so I ask you Randall and John, do you both come here this evening with the intention of joining your lives and hearts in the sacred bond of Marriage?"

"We do." they answered together.

"John and Randall have prepared their own wedding vows." she said.

John went first.

"Randy. You are my missing puzzle piece, my light, my rock, my voice of reason when things aren't working out. I have loved you since the beginning and I will love you until the end. You will never want for anything as long as I am here. I will give you food when you are hungry, I will give you shelter when you are cold, I will lift your spirits when you are down. Nothing will ever come between you and I. I love you, Randall Keith Orton, now and always." John said, sliding a slim gold band on Randy's finger.

Randy dabbed at his eyes with a white handkercheif before speaking.

"John, I have never felt this way about anyone before. You inspire me, You make me laugh, You comfort me when I need someone to lean on. I admire you for your guts and perserverance. You say Never Give Up and you mean it. That to me shows that you are a man who is true to himself. And for that, John Felix Anthony Cena, I love you." Randy slid John's ring on his finger.

"Randall Keith Orton, will you take John Felix Anthony Cena as your lawfully wedded husband, will you love him, honor him, cherish and keep him all the days of your life?"

"I will." Randy said.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, will you take Randall Keith Orton as your lawfully wedded husband will you love him, honor him, cherish and keep him all the days of your life?"

"You're damn right I will." John said. And everyone laughed.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Married. John you may kiss your husband."

John grabbed Randy and they kissed. Everyone cheered and then as the applause died down, John got on the mic.

"Everyone if you could just stay where you are for a moment there is one more thing I'd like to do." He said. John turned to Randy's daughter Alanna then.

"Alanna, sweetie, can you come over here a minute?"

Alanna walked over to join John and Randy then. John pulled a small pink box from his pocket and stooped to talk to her.

"Sweetheart, you know that your Daddy and I love each other very much. I'd like you to have this, it's my way of letting you know that you are now my daughter as well. I will always be here for you, just as much as your Daddy and Mommy are."

John then opened the box and took out a necklace with a gold heart on it. He fastened it around Alanna's neck and everyone chorused "Awwww!"

"Thank you Daddy John." Alanna said to him.

Tears welled up in John's eyes. But he didn't have time to get emotional, as everyone hurried off to the hall for the reception.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

John and Randy walked from the ceremony site hand-in-hand.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. And what you did for Alanna. I won't ever forget that." said Randy as they headed towards the car. They would be driving to the hall in John's car. As they got to the place where John had parked his car, Randy saw his husband's eyes bug out.

There was the car, and tied to it were bunches of red mylar heart balloons and draped across the rear window was the rainbow flag.

They got in and drove off. When they arrived at the hall a short time later, they hurried inside. John couldn't wait to see how it was decorated.

It was beautiful. Their wedding planner had done a beautiful job in keeping with their beach theme. There were starfish and seashells used everywhere as accents, the linens were a combination of sandy brown and seafoam blue, and the table centerpieces were glass fishbowls with real live goldfish in them.

John and Randy took their places for the receiving line with the ladies on one side next to John. the guys, Sheamus, Mike, Daniel, Kofi, Jerry, and Dwayne were all standing on the other side next to Randy.

After the receiving line it was time for the wedding party to pose for pictures while everyone else had cocktails and some light snacks.

John and Randy had lots of fun posing for pictures. They even managed to get one really nice picture of them with Alanna and Samantha who took the opportunity to tell them that she was really happy for both of them. "You two belong together." she said.

Finally it was time to go inside for the reception. John and Randy waited outside for the announcement. And when they heard it, John's heart began to race and he flushed with pride as he heard their MC, Shawn Michaels say

"Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for our happy couple, Randy and John!"

The song they had chosen for their Entrance began to play. It was "L-O-V-E" by Nat King Cole.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you _

Nat crooned on as they walked in

They took their seats at the head table then, and dinner was served. The menu went a little something like this.

Caesar OR Greek Salad

Mushroom Risotto

Prime Rib with Garlic Mashed Potatoes and Steamed Carrots

OR

Grilled Filet of Salmon with Pariesienne Potatoes, Hollandaise Sauce

and Steamed Broccoli

Strawberry Shortcake

with Fresh Whipped Cream

OR

Chocolate Brownie with Hot Fudge

and Vanilla Ice Cream

Dinner was enjoyed by all, and then afterward the DJ got on the mic and called John and Randy out to the dance floor for their first dance. He announced that the song they had chosen for their first dance was one by the Canadian group Nickelback. It was titled "Never Gonna Be Alone."

_[Verse 1]  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_[Chorus]  
You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_[Verse 2]  
And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_[Chorus]  
You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_[Verse 3]  
Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes..._

_[Verse 4]  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

_[Chorus]  
You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day. _

John pulled Randy into his arms as the song started and held him close as they swayed to the beat.

"So...are you happy baby?" He asked him.

"Yes...Oh John...this his been the best day of my life."

"I'm glad. I love you."

After the first dance. Everyone came out on the to the floor and the party kicked into full swing.

Finally, it was time to cut the cake. The cake was a huge five tiered square cake. It was decorated to match the theme of the wedding with Beach elements like chocolate seashells and starfish made out of fondant. The cake itself was a really moist and yummy Carrot Cake. Which was John's favorite, and there was also a little Groom's cake there for Randy. This one was square as well, but was decorated to look like a Wrestling ring and inside stood a John Cena and a Randy Orton action figure.

John couldn't help chuckling when he saw that. The groom's cake was Red Velvet, a favorite of Randy's.

John couldn't resist smashing the cake in Randy's face. Randy smirked, and scooped up some frosting on his finger and wiped it across John's nose. Everyone laughed.

It wasn't long after the cake, that they had to go, if they were going to be at the airport on time to catch their flight to Hawaii.

As they dashed to the limo amidst a shower of rainbow confetti, John and Randy were both giggling like little boys.

They slid into the limo together, and Randy snuggled into John as they drove away.

"I love you baby." Randy said, kissing John on the lips.

"Ditto." John said, kissing him back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

John and Randy returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii a few weeks later. It had been amazing. They had done so many cool things and experienced so many new things together. They had been to an authentic Hawaiian luau and they had gone snorkelling, They had even gone swimming with dolphins. It was awesome.

A couple of days before they were supposed to go back to work Randy got a call from Nattie Neidhart.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"I just scored 4 tickets for the glee concert tonight. I was wondering if you and John would like to go. I know you are a big gleek." Nattie said.

"Yup! Count us in. Thanks Nat." he said.

"Count us in for what?" John asked as Randy hung up.

"That was Nattie. She and Nikki got tickets for the Glee concert tonight, and I told her we were in, so don't make any plans, or if you have any, cancel them." Randy told him.

"Awww Randy...I don't wanna go...I'd rather stay home, and work on one of my cars." John replied.

"John Cena! I went to your Monster Truck thing last summer, and it wasn't really my thing...you owe me!" Randy said.

"Okay, okay...but don't blame Me if it ends up being a snoozefest for Me."

A few hours later they met up with Nattie and Nikki and made their way to the venue to see the show. They all made conversation amongst themselves, and it wasn't long before the lights went down and the place erupted into a deafening roar.

A woman walked out on stage...she was dressed in a red track suit with white stripes and had short blonde hair.

"Attention all idiots!" she barked into her microphone. "I call you all idiots because that's what you are for actually paying to see this crappy show."

Randy and the girls were giggling, John didn't get it and he didn't particularly like her or her attitude.

It was then that a bunch of kids in cheerleader outfits came out into the crowd, they were passing out something that looked remarkably like air sickness bags. Just then the woman on stage spoke again,

"I have sent members of my Cheerios squad out into the audience to hand out complimentary barf bags. Take one. Trust me you'll need it." she said.

John leaned into Randy. "What's her deal?" he asked.

"That's Sue Sylvester. The coach. She's awesome."

"If you say so." John said.

Just then a man came out on stage, He was dressed in khakis and a button down shirt. His hair was gelled back from his face.

"Sue!" he snapped. "Stop this."

"Oh hiya butt chin...how's it going?"

"Sue, stop trashing my glee club. They've been working extra hard and practicing a lot. This show's gonna be amazing! Are you all ready to see it?"

The crowd went crazy. The man smiled.

"Well then please give a warm welcome to the McKinley High New Directions."

Randy and the girls were on their feet, yelling and screaming. John stayed in his seat.

The music came up, and John thought he recognized the song...it sounded familiar...

A short, pretty, brunette girl stepped forward.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world." she sang.

John eye's popped open as he recognized one of his faovrite Classic Rock songs of all time. They were singing Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Suddenly he realized that he could get into this. This was really cool, and he was really happy he'd come.

By the end of the song, John was on his feet too. Dancing in place.

The next number was performed by a pretty blonde girl. She came out on stage dressed in a blue trench coat. The man John had seen earlier, came out to speak with her, and they had an amusing conversation where she told him she was very nervous. He told her to just relax and go with it...and everything would turn out just fine.

She turned toward the crowd then.

"Do you guys remember who my idol was?" she asked.

The crowd went crazy and she smiled. "I don't think I heard you." she said.

The music started, and she ripped off the coat to reveal a very sexy outfit that John thought made her look a lot like Britney Spears.

"I know I might be young, but I've got feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing..." she started.

John gave a shout then. This was awesome. She was doing a Britney song. One of his favorite Britney songs! No one other than Randy knew but Britney Spears was one of John's guilty pleasures. He liked to listen to her in the gym or when he went jogging.

One other part of the show that John loved, was when they performed a song by his other favorite...Lady GaGa. It was the quintessential anthem of self-acceptance "Born This Way."

After the show John hurried out to the lobby and went straight for the people selling the merch. He bought every single Glee album he could find, a white T shirt that said LIKES BOYS across the front. He said seen that charming gay kid, Kurt wearing one just like it during the GaGa number. He also bought a Glee keychain for his car keys, and a McKinley High Athletic Dept water bottle.

On the way home in the car, John played one of the albums on the CD player, singing along.

Randy and the girls laughed...this was certainly a change from a few hours ago.

"Baby, you've got all the seasons of glee on DVD, right?" John asked

"John...think about what you're asking me." Randy said.

"Well, we're watching them." John said. Laughing out loud.

As they got home that night John got a great idea. He wanted the glee cast to perform at Summer Slam this year. He made his mind up to call Vince and make it happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

One afternoon, Randy was out on the back patio, catching some sun on his favorite chaise lounge when his phone rang beside him. Thinking it was John, who had gone out for groceries, he didn't even look at the screen as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Orton. I'm calling from County General, you need to come down here right away. Your partner, Mr. Cena has been brought in with some injuries that he sustained while defending himself from an attacker."

Randy's heart fell into his stomach. He felt dizzy and nauseous. He felt his eyes flood with hot tears and he couldn't say anything other than "OK."

"Is he all right?" Randy finally found the strength to choke the words out.

"He's ok. He's been given some stitches and a unit of blood." The nurse told him.

"I'm on my way. Please tell my Johnny-Angel that I love him so much."

Randy jumped in his truck and sped off towards the hospital. He couldn't stop the tears from coming as he drove. He was happy to know that John was okay, but the thought that things could be very different right now was driving him crazy.

Randy's thoughts were echoed by his iPod as Leeanne Rimes came on singing "How Do I Live (Without You)"

_How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby? _

Randy was blubbering hysterically as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He knew it was silly of him, The nurse had told him that John was okay. However, he couldn't shake that horrible feeling he had...what if everything hadn't been ok? What would he do then.

Randy hurried into the Emergency department. He stopped at the Nurse's station and asked for John. A young blonde nurse took him over to a curatined area. She pulled back the curtain and there sat his John...his beautiful Johnny-Angel, with a big white bandage around his forearm.

Randy ran over and threw his arms around John, squeezing him so tightly.

"Randy! Relax...I'm fine." John said to him.

"I know...but John baby...what if you hadn't been...I would be in the morgue..." Randy trailed off, emotional.

"Randy! Stop being such a Drama Queen. It was just some idiot who decided that he didn't like fags, especially Wrestler Fags...that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"That's it, whenever you go out, you're taking a bodyguard." Randy told John.

"Randy, that's absurd! A guy my size hardly needs a bodyguard." John said.

The Nurses told Randy that he would have to help John care for his wound, cleaning it, and changing the bandage and so forth. He listened to what they said carefully. John would have to come back and have his stitches taken out too.

They made their way home. And stopped to pick up some takeout food for dinner. Neither one of them felt like cooking, but John needed to eat before taking his pain meds.

They stopped off and got Subway Sandwiches, as well as John's prescription and when they got home they ate quickly and when John reached for his pain meds, again Randy couldn't help feeling happy that he was even here to do that right now. The thought made him queasy and he only ate half of his sub.

They went into the living room and sat down to cuddle and watch a movie together. When the movie was over, John said he was tired and that he wanted to go to bed. Randy agreed. Today had been crazy.

They settled in to sleep, Randy snuggled next to John with an arm over him and they both drifted off...

_**Begin dream**_

Randy and John were walking out behind the arena to board their bus to travel to the next city.

Just then a man in a dark mask, jacket, shirt and pants came up behind them.

"Well, look what we got here. It's Cena and Orton...the queers." he said, with an evil tone in his voice.

"Leave us alone. We just want to get on the bus. We're tired. We didn't do anything to you."

"No but I'm gonna do something to you..." he said and then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a big hunting knife. He lunged for Randy.

_**End Dream**_

"NOOOOO!" John screamed as he sat up in bed. He was drenched in sweat,

"John!...baby! Sssssh! It's okay." Randy, reached for him and pulled him close.

"He almost got you..." John sobbed as he laid down and began to cry.

"John, I'm ok. Nothing happened to me. You're okay too baby. We're safe, We're at home, in bed." Randy continued to reassure John.

It was then that Randy knew that he had to convince John to get some help. He couldn't bare to see him tortured by nightmares.

The next morning Randy got up early and went downstairs to make John his favorite breakfast , Cheese and mushroom omelette, Home fries, toast and bacon.

John was still sleeping he had tossed and turned all night scared to go back to sleep. Finally when he was too exhausted to stay awake, he had fallen asleep.

Randy was just finishing putting John's tray together when he heard it.

"RANDY!" came a very frightened sound.

Randy left what he was doing and ran upstairs. When he got to the bedroom he found John sitting up in bed, crying and looking as pale as a sheet.

Randy jumped on the bed, and crawled over, pulling John into his arms.

"Baby...Ssssh! It's okay."

"I'm sorry that you had to die because of me, Randy baby..." John rambled, obviously still quite shaken by the dream.

"John, I'm not dead...I'm right here baby...I'm not going anywhere." said Randy.

It was then that he knew that this attack had shaken John up quite badly and he vowed then and there that he would help John get through this, no matter what it took.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A couple of days later, John was at home with Randy and they were both getting ready to go hit the gym together when suddenly there was someone at the door. Randy went to answer it.

There was a man at the door wearing a suit and tie.

"Mr. Orton. My name is Detective Gonzalez. I'm the one who took John's statement at the hospital the other day." he said.

"Oh yes. Come in. Would you like something to drink?" Randy offered.

"No thanks. I need to speak with John. We've picked up a suspect who matches the description John gave. We need him to come downtown and look at a lineup."

"Ok. Just a second and I'll go get him. John! Honey!" Randy called.

"What?"

"There's a policeman here, Detective Gonzalez. He says he wants you to come look at a lineup." Randy said to him.

"Tell him thanks, but no." John said.

Randy didn't like hearing that. This wasn't like John.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." John said, coming into the room.

"Mr. Cena We do lineups all the time. If you're concerned about it, you'll be behind a 2-way mirror, the suspect won't see you."

"I've already had one brush with that creep, that was enough! I'm sorry but you'll have to get someone else."

"Mr. Cena, if you don't come and look at the lineup, if it is him he'll walk. " said Detective Gonzalez.

"Randy...will you come with me?" John asked.

"Yes baby. You know it. I will be right there beside you. For better or worse, right?"

"All right, so let's go then." John said.

As they got into the Detective's car, Randy was sad when he saw how scared and broken his Johnny really was. He hoped that he would be good as new once all of this was over with.

When they arrived at the station house, John went inside holding on to Randy's arm.

Randy felt like he could break down and cry. This was not his John. His John would never let some punk scare him. He found himself praying that doing the lineup and putting the guy away would help John to get some closure.

They went into the room where the lineup was to take place. John squeezed Randy's hand as they sat down, and looked through the 2-way glass.

"You can do it baby. I am here, and I love you. Let's nail the sonofabitch." Randy said to him.

They brought in the first group of guys. John sat there quietly, looking through the window. The Detective called each one forward. They were instructed to put on a red baseball cap and look straight ahead. They were given something to say as well. "I Hate Queers."

The first three went by and John said nothing. Then the fourth one spoke and John squeezed Randy's hand even tighter than he already was.

"That's him." John said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" The Detective asked him.

"Yes. That's the guy who called me a fucking queer and then cut me." John said.

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Cena." Said the Dectective.

They left the room then, and Randy pulled John into a tight hug when they got outside.

"I love you John. That probably wasn't very easy and I want you to know that I am very proud of you." Said Randy. Pulling John even closer.

The Dectective gave them a lift back to the house, and they went inside and finished getting ready to go to the gym.

"I can't lift with my injured arm, but I can do legs, and I can run the treadmill." John said.

Randy smiled. That was good to hear. That meant that his sweet Johnny was getting back to normal. Slowly but surely.

That night they went to bed and there were no nightmares. Randy was happy because that meant they could concentrate on moving forward and put this behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It didn't take long for things to get back to normal in the Cena-Orton household.

Randy's daughter Alanna came to visit for a week that summer.

They were having dinner on the first night of her visit, when Alanna turned to Randy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Can you and Mommy give me a baby brother or sister?" she asked.

Randy was dumbfounded, he had no idea how to answer this one.

"Well, Munchkin, Your Daddy and Mommy don't live together anymore. So I don't think they can do that. But don't be sad. There's gotta be another way." John said to her.

"Yeah...I guess." she said and they changed the subject then.

The next morning John made a phone call while in his office. He had fallen asleep dreaming of babies and the pitter patter of little feet. He knew exactly who to ask, and he knew she would do it for them.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nikki, it's John."

"Hey Cena! How's married life?" she asked him

"Good. Hey listen there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure." she said. "What is it?"

"Would you surrogate for Randy and I?" he asked her.

"Of course, I'd be honoured sweetie." she said to John, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Are you sure, you do know that this is for Randy and I..." John wanted to make sure everything was all right.

"I'm sure but you have to agree to donor for Me and Nattie." Nikki told him.

"Woah! When is that happening?" he asked her.

"Not too sure, but I will tell you this, Nattie proposed to me last week. Oh John...I am so happy."

" Really! Congratulations! We are going to need to get together when you ovulate next. I'll talk to Randy and have him on board by the time that happens." John said.

"Why Randy?" Nikki asked.

"I'd like Randy to father our child. That way the baby will be Alanna's half sibling." John said.

"Ah, yes! I like that." Nikki said.

John had no touble convincing Randy to be the sper, donor. All he had to do was promise Randy that there was no sex involved. Nikki would be inseminated at a fertility clinic.

They met at the clinic for the first try. Everything went off without a hitch and they were told they would know a few weeks later if Nikki was pregnant or not. The doctor didn't even have to call. Less than two weeks later, John got a phone call from Nattie, saying that Nikki was locked in the bathroom hugging the toilet.

John was thrilled. He and Randy were going to have a baby! He felt sorry for poor Nikki. She was so sick in the mornings. She couldn't even stand the smell of coffee, and Nikki loved coffee.

John looked up morning sickness on line and he found some things that would help Nikki. He told Nattie to give her saltines, and ginger tea for her stomach.

John made good on his promise to donor for Nikki and Nattie. He met with Nattie at the same clinic and they did the same thing as Nikki and Randy. They were once again told it would be a few weeks before they knew.

Evidently Mother Nature had other things planned because Less than two weeks after that, Nattie called John to tell him she was pregnant.

As time went on things got a bit easier. Nikki's morning sickness went away. Nattie didn't have much morning sickness, but the hormones were another story!

John and Randy decided it would be best for the girls to move in until the babies were born. This way they as the daddies could do things for the Mommies and babies.

Life with two pregnant women in the house wasn't easy. But somehow they managed. There was more than one time where Nikki sent Randy out at 2am for fresh strawberries that she was craving.

There was more than one occurence where either he or Randy had gotten completely grossed out by some "Pregnancy Food" that the girls were eating. John shuddered as he remembered coming downstairs at 3 in the morning to find Nattie eating a huge bowl of pickles and Vanilla Ice Cream.

As the girls' due dates grew closer, John decided that he wanted to have a double baby shower. Everyone who knew both couples knew what was going on, and everyone was very supportive of the whole thing.

On the day of the baby shower Nikki was HUGE. She had about two weeks left in her pregnancy, She was tired, cranky, and uncomfortable. She just wanted to have the baby. John had to admit he couldn't wait to see whether it was a little girl or a little boy. The doctor had offered to tell them the baby's sex, but he and Randy had decided that they wanted to be surprised.

Nattie was big too, but she still had about a month left in her pregnancy. She and Nikki had chosen to have the baby's sex revealed to them, and they were tickled pink to know that they were expecting a baby girl. They had already chosen her name and everything, Alexia Dawn Cena. They wanted her to take her Daddy's last name.

It was on a rainy night in October, about a week after the baby shower, that Nikki came into Randy and John's bedroom and shook Randy awake. John woke up too with a start,

"My water broke." she told him.

"Ok, I'll go start the car. John can you help Nikki get her bag and anything else she needs, and also, I think we better let Nattie know it's time."

"I know, I'm up." they heard Nattie's voice from in the doorway.

They got into the car, Nattie rode in the back with Nikki. She coached her through her contractions, with the Lamaze breathing they had learned in class.

When they walked into the emergency department, Nattie had to smile as she saw two wheelchairs being brought towards them.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. It's my girlfriend who is in labor." Nattie said.

Randy didn't have the stomach to actually be in the delivery with Nikki, so he sent John and Nattie.

"We'll come and see you the second the baby is out." John promised.

The next several hours were an agonizing time. John and Nattie as well as Nikki's doctor came out a few times to give progress updates.

Finally, at around 9:35am on a rainy October morning, a young nurse shook Randy awake as he was dosing in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Mr. Orton! Wake up...your baby is here, it's a boy." she said.

Randy smiled. "Thank you." he said.

Randy made his way into the hospital room to see Nikki. She was sitting up in bed, looking rather tired, but she smiled when he came in. John was standing there looking very proud, and Nattie was holding Nikki's hand and whispering to her that she was very proud of her and she had done well.

Just then the nurse came in, carrying the baby, wrapped in a blue blanket and wearing a little blue hat.

She placed him in Nikki's arms, and Nikki began to weep with joy.

"Hi baby...I'm Mama. You look like your Daddy." she cooed.

John was so happy that he felt tears of joy sliding down his own cheeks. He was absolutely perfect.

"This little guy needs a name." the nurse said.

"His name is Ryan." John said. "Ryan, Christopher James Orton."


	19. Chapter 19

ONE YEAR LATER.

"I can hardly believe that our baby boy is one year old today." Randy said to John

"I know. He's growing so fast."

"Will Nikki and Nattie be coming this afternoon?." John asked.

"They said that they wouldn't miss it. They're bringing Lexie too."

"Excellent. I can't believe she'll be a year old in a couple of weeks. Time sure does fly." John sounded almost emotional as he sat there reflecting.

John and Randy set to work setting up for Ryan's party. They hung blue, yellow and green streamers in the dining room. They set bouquets of blue, yellow and green hellium balloons in each corner. They hung up a really cute HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner featuring the minions from Despicable Me.

They set the table with a Despicable Me table cloth and paper plates, napkins and cups as well as matching blue cutlery.

When they finished, they stood back looking at their handywork.

"Not bad." John said, looking around. "I think the kids will enjoy themselves."

"I think you're right." said Randy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make the punch."

John followed Randy to the kitchen, there were a few other things that needed to be prepared. Ryan was napping, and Alanna was out in the back yard playing. Now was a good time.

"What do you need me to do?" John asked

"Can you go over to the bakery and pick up the cakes?"

"I'm on it." John said, with a smile. They had ordered a cake for the guests that was made in a Despicable Me theme, there would be Minions on the top tier. And the three tiers wouldbe covered with the three colours of the party theme, blue, green and yellow.

They had also ordered a separate smaller cake for Ryan to dig into all on his own it would be iced with blue fondant and covered with yellow and green polka dots. John couldn't wait to watch him dig in and smash the cake and make a big mess. That was always the cutest part.

As soon as John was back from picking up the cake, he went upstairs to get Ryan ready. He gave him a quick bath and then chose his outfit. It was perfect. A cute little green T shirt that had the Minions from Despicable Me on the front, and a pair of blue jean shorts.

"Daddy's handsome little guy." John said, as he picked him up to bring him downstairs. He would put him in his play pen in the living room while he and Randy finished up in the kitchen. The girls would be here soon with Lexie too. John smiled as he thought about the two of them playing together, it was so cute!

It was then that John remembered something else he had planned. A special surprise for Alanna. She had been such a big help with Ryan and she was such a loving big sister to him that John had discussed it with Randy and they had decided to grant her wish of having her own kitten to take care of. They had adopted the cutest little black and grey tabby kitten and they were going to give him to Alanna today. Randy had loved the kitten at first sight and even John had become attached to him.

"Randy! I'm going to call Alanna in from the yard. I want her to have her surprise before everyone gets here." John said.

"Ok."

John called Alanna in from the back yard, and she came into the living room where John was.

"Yes Daddy John? Do you need some help?" she asked him.

"No sweetheart. I want you to sit down right there, I'll be right back." John said and he hurried up to his and Randy's bedroom to get the kitten.

When John was coming around the corner he called to her

"Alanna close your eyes and keep them closed."

"Okay!" she answered.

John walked over to her then. "Hold out your hands." he said to her.

She did so, not knowing what to expect. John gently placed the kitten in her hands and Alanna's eyes popped open.

"Is he mine?" she asked

"He sure is. So what're you going to name him?" John asked her.

"Cuddles." Alanna said, with a smile.

John had to stifle a giggle. She wanted to name the cat Cuddles. That was so cute.

Pretty soon, it was party time. Nattie and Nikki arrived on time, and they had Lexie with them, dressed in a cute little frilly pink dress. A pink and white bow in her blonde curls.

Lexie and Ryan played together on the living room carpet while the grown ups finished putting out the food and other things for the party. There was a punch bowl. With a yummy strawberry lemonade punch. There were little finger sized sandwiches, and some fresh cut veggies and dip. The cake and ice cream would be for dessert.

Finally it was time to take seats around the dining room table. John placed Ryan in his high chair which had a big sized piece of plastic tarp underneath for cake mess. They called Alanna into the room and she took a seat beside Randy. Nattie and Nikki sat next to each other, with Lexie at their end of the table in a spare high chair that the boys had for company.

They decided to put on some music while they were eating, a mix of kid friendly songs from various Disney movies and other kids shows and performers. Suddenly Ryan began to laugh his very contagious belly laugh when the Minions from Despicable Me came on singing their famous Banana Song. It didn't take long before everyone at the table was giggling, even little Lexie.

After food, they gave Ryan his presents. He got some lovely new clothes from his Mommy and Aunt Nattie, there was a red T shirt with a pair of blue denim overalls that had Thomas the Train on the front. Lexie gave Ryan a cute little blue teddy bear. Alanna gave Ryan some of her old books that she wasn't using anymore for bedtime stories, Ones like I Love You Forever, Mortimer, The Paper Bag Princess, and I Have To Go!

"Thank you sweetie, Ryan is still a bit little for these right now, but he will enjoy them when he gets a little older. That was very thoughtful of you." John said to her, with a smile.

John hurried out of the room for a moment and came back a moment later, pushing a little toy car that Ryan could ride in. The car even had a little horn that beeped. A little licence plate on the front said RYAN.

"I always knew you'd be the one to buy him his first car!" Randy joked.

Randy came in with a cute little walker for him to play in. It would be great for him to push himself around the floors. He also had a set of those coloured rings that stack up to make a pyramid and one of those toy telephones that you pull around by a string.

"Before we bring the cake out, there is one more thing." John said. "Nik, Nattie. I know that Lexie's Birthday is coming up and I couldn't think of a better gift for her than this...Since she's my shining star, I had a star named after her, so now there is a star in the sky named Alexia Dawn. So that's one thing I have done for my little princess. The rest, you'll have to wait for her party to see."

"Awwww, John. That's very sweet of you, thank you." said Nikki.

"That is really sweet John. Thanks so much." Nattie echoed Nikki's sentiments.

It was time for cake next. Everyone sang a chorus of Happy Birthday to Ryan. John placed the small cake in front of Ryan and everyone had to laugh as they watched him look at it for a moment not quite sure what to do with it.

"Like this, buddy!" John said to him, as he reached over and took Ryan's hand, showing him how to dig in to the cake. That was all he needed. Before everyone knew it, he was right in there, John and Randy laughed as Chocolate cake flew in all directions.

John grabbed his iPhone and snapped a few pictures of Ryan, his face and hands were covered in fondant icing and chocolate cake crumbs. He Instagramed the pictures to his Facebook and Twitter with the message JohnCena: Happy 1st Birthday to my special little guy. Daddy loves you.

Finally after everything was said and done, it was time for Ryan to get cleaned up and ready for bed. Alanna was tired out too, and she fell asleep on the couch infront of the TV watching Tinkerbell and The Great Fairy Rescue. John was tired, it had been a long day; but a good one.

After Randy had finished cleaning Ryan up and put him down for the night. They tackled the clean up in the dining room together.


End file.
